


Zoon politikon

by siromanez



Series: Harry Potter: Dying of the Light | Умирающий свет [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Auror Partners, Auror Training, Aurors, Character Study, Crimes & Criminals, Death Eaters, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Legal Drama, Magical Artifacts, Marauders' Era, Married Couple, Ministry of Magic, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Minor Character, Physical Abuse, Politics, Relationship Study, Social Justice, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: Ломать – не строить. В любом деле. И человек, помешанный на своей работе, но не желающий принимать участие в гражданской войне, под давлением обстоятельств может дойти до террора.





	

**1\. Solitudinem faciunt, pacem appellant**

 

Редко кто умел улыбаться ртом и глазами совершенно по-разному. Одновременно. Как нынешний собеседник Фрэнка. Глазами он улыбался покровительственно и немного насмешливо, поощряющее, дарил внимание. Так улыбается терпеливый учитель неуверенным рассуждениям умненького ребенка. Ртом улыбался хищно и зло, обнажая крупные верхние зубы до десен, по-волчьи скалясь, демонстрируя превосходство. Двойная эта улыбка почти не сходила с лица и не менялась после приветствия. В остальном человек напротив был скуп на жесты и мимику. И его не смущало ответное молчание. Изредка один и тот же колючий взгляд, глаза в глаза, механистичные движения рук над тарелкой. С таким же успехом столовые приборы могли двигаться сами, по кратчайшей траектории под действием заклинания. Дважды за разговор собеседник откидывался немного назад, к высокой спинке стула, всем телом, не изменяя железной осанке, не меняя положения головы... Манера поведения была важна.

А вот слова не имели значения. Потому что все это Фрэнк уже слышал, пусть и в более кустарном и неряшливом исполнении. Вместо слов говорило другое: отсутствие оборотного зелья и иллюзионных чар; выбор места встречи в маггловском Лондоне; выбор места в обеденном зале ресторана. Никаких уверток, никаких ловушек, никаких незаметных путей для отхода. Те, что сопровождали собеседника Фрэнка, соблюдали максимальную дистанцию, и было их только двое.

Ненавязчивые рекомендации официанта и сомелье тоже говорили о многом. Кто-то изучил вкусы и пристрастия Фрэнка, расспросив однокашников и знакомых. Демонстрация внимания, интереса и серьезности намерений. Кто-то сделал вывод, что Фрэнку безразличен политический фасад, публичность, вожди, громкие должности и прокламации. Кто-то понял, что Фрэнка не впечатлить стратегическими планами и штабными прожектами, дуэльным мастерством или играми в конспирацию. И теперь собеседник объявлял о своем знании открыто.

Послание и посланник в одном лице: мы тебя видели, Лонгботтом, оценили, взвесили и измерили, знаем, где твое место. И прислали для переговоров не публичную фигуру, не бойца, не стратега, а... Маггловское слово выпорхнуло и повисло в воздухе, словно имело объем.

— Квартермейстер. Генерал-интендант.

Собеседник запнулся на полуслове, но не перестал улыбаться двусмысленной улыбкой.

— Мы здесь уже больше часа, — благожелательно пояснил Фрэнк. — Признаю, я провел время с большим комфортом. Весьма благодарен. Позвольте, изложу свои соображения тезисно?

Кивок.

— После нескольких дел, где политическая составляющая была проблемной, но не основной, на меня обратили внимание. В наше время, вы правы, редко удается поймать грабителей и вернуть похищенное. Особенно, если нечто исчезло в пути, между банковским хранилищем достойного рода и карманами членов Визенгамота. Так же трудно бывает поймать наследника-убийцу, если убийство было случайным, а вот другой наследник всерьез к убийству готовился, но не успел. Особенно, если оба подозреваемых впутались в политику по разные стороны баррикад, да еще многие мечтали занять должность убитого. Без лишней скромности, я признаю свои заслуги, — Фрэнк примирителько развел руки и слегка склонил голову.

Собеседник не дрогнул, он улыбался. Фрэнк улыбнулся в ответ, едва заметно, и продолжил:

— Все верно, аврорат работает плохо, очень плохо, везде, где нет политического или корыстного интереса у тех, кто дергает аврорат за ниточки...

Его внимательно слушали, и улыбка Фрэнка расцветала с каждым словом:

— Но кто-то должен ловить воров, хулиганье и мошенников, даже если они увлеклись Темными искусствами. Так вышло, что я — один из немногих в аврорате, у кого еще получается работать эффективно, без оглядки, без гнева и пристрастия, без звонкой монеты со стороны.

— И подобрать команду приличных людей, — собеседник Фрэнка изобразил дуэльный салют.

— И подобрать команду, — согласился Фрэнк, улыбаясь уже во весь рот. — Именно потому вы предлагаете мне из аврората уйти? Чтобы приличных людей там стало меньше? Уйти — и что? Что вы можете предложить мне взамен?

— Свободу. От жадности и глупости вашего начальства. От давления, — вот ведь оскалился, сейчас зубами клацнет.

— Если бы я хотел такой свободы, зачем бы я пошел в авроры? Дайте мне что-нибудь, что нужно мне, а не вам. Вы можете создать свой аврорат? — Фрэнк подался вперед, уже откровенно забавляясь. — Свое министерство мы, конечно, финансово не потянем. А деятельность моей группы я еще долго смогу финансировать сам, хвала предкам. Параллельный аврорат создать вы мне поможете? Такой, чтобы работал одинаково хорошо, на пользу всем, до последнего сквиба? Нет? Ну так я уйду из этого аврората, когда на свое место найду двоих, и не хуже меня. Может, предложите своего племянника? Или мне ваших внуков дожидаться? Опять нет? Не договоримся.

— А вы шутник.

— Вы очень любезны. Обед превосходен, место отличное, шикарный вид на город с высоты. Спасибо, что показали, — Фрэнк поднялся, нашел глазами официанта и кивнул ему, подзывая.

— Посоветуйтесь с женой, Фрэнк. Сейчас, сегодня она еще согласна рисковать своей головой и вашей каждый день, не зная, что будет завтра, где она заночует и не придушат ли, случись что, ее или вас в Мунго, пока вы будете без сознания. Потому что вам, Фрэнк, не повезло, вы наступили на хвосты и встали поперек горла всем сразу. И вы собираетесь продолжать в том же духе. Станет ваша жена терпеть такую жизнь и через пять лет? Смотреть, как вы тратите на свою блажь средства, предназначенные для ваших детей?

Официант визави Фрэнка не смутил. Они потянули счет каждый к себе одновременно.

— Сколько обещаний, — обрадовался Фрэнк. — Щедро. Я верно понял, через пять лет, независимо от того, ваши протеже или противники возьмут власть, аврорат по-прежнему будет работать через задницу? Веселая перспектива.

Фрэнк отпустил счет, достал маггловские купюры, положил, не глядя, на стол и двинулся в сторону бара. Было глупо ожидать нападения, в таких обстоятельствах напал бы только глупец, собеседник Фрэнка глупцом не был. Но Фрэнк все равно был на взводе. У бара он демонстративно обернулся, но опасный переговорщик предсказуемо исчез. Фрэнк попросил воды с лимоном и стал ждать. Не успел он прикончить полстакана, как у лифтов показалась Алиса. Слишком быстро. Плохо. Что-то случилось.

До лифта было семьдесят два шага. Фрэнк шел неспешно, мысленно ощупывая собственное тело, проверяя мышцы. Усталость последних дней накатывала, как прилив. Легко утонуть. «Устал, устал, устал...» — шелестело в голове, выталкивая прочие мысли. Войдя в лифт, он уже не мог поддерживать вежливую и беззаботную маску. Почувствовал, как лицо исказилось, ткнулся носом в рыжий парик Алисы, задевая подбородком большие солнечные очки. Спрятался на пару секунд от мира. А потом спросил:

— Нападение?

— Скорее, погром. Попойка, драка и соседи против соседей. Лозунги быстро нашлись. Ребята в масках тоже. А вот посторонние или все свои, это вопрос. Мышонок говорит, там недалеко кто-то из охраняемых свидетелей проживает и ему скоро в суд. И пострадавшие магглы есть. Кстати, обливиэйторы отказались прибыть на место, обещали только утром.

— Тупые тролли.

— Мы бы не узнали ничего, но дежурит сегодня Тоби, а я его просила об этом: сообщать Мышонку о всех происшествиях. Мол, мы будем у моих родителей на празднике, кругом одни магглы, и я не хочу, чтобы меня сорвали внезапно на работу. Вот он и кликнул Мышонка раньше, чем нашел других кандидатов.

Фрэнк чувствовал себя берегом, по которому бьют и бьют волны, накатываясь все дальше с каждым ударом. «Устал, устал, устал...»

— Мышонок радостно отрапортовал, что мы в сборе и готовы к работе среди ночи, в отличие от всех нормальных людей?

— Да, лично секретарю министра. Наш первый выходной за два месяца, твоя встреча и этот вызов.

— Точно. В аврорате уже высморкаться нельзя, как через час об этом знают даже заключенные в Азкабане.

— Фрэнк, эти парламентеры в курсе, что они уже третьи, кто сделал тебе предложение? Хмурого Грюма я не считаю.

Лифт остановился, открылись двери.

Алиса прижалась к нему близко-близко, потерлась грудью.

— Место?

— У тебя есть под него заготовки. Тебе понравится, любимый, обещаю.

 

 

**2\. Feci quod potui, faciant meliora potentes**

 

По поводу места Алиса была совершенно права. В знании этой местности Фрэнк мог поспорить со здешними муравьями. Алиса почти всегда оказывалась права, и в глазах Фрэнка это стоило всех женских прелестей в мире.

Он двигался, почти не скрываясь. Точно зная, откуда его будет видно из толпы, как обогнуть препятствие, что под ногами на шаг впереди, и главное — где в точном соответствии с домашней заготовкой засел Мышонок. Все, кто мог бы Фрэнку помешать, были сейчас слишком заняты.

И Фрэнк улыбался.

В неудачные дни в Гриффиндоре поговаривали, что у Фрэнка улыбка идиота, особенно «когда на него находит». Поглядев на эту улыбку, его взяли в аврорскую школу, наплевав на гнев мамы Августы. Ну что ж делать, случай понятный: не может мать поверить, что сын не удался умом для лучшей карьеры. Ведь именно с этой улыбкой Фрэнк последовательно скверно сдал все экзамены. В аврорате улыбчивого Фрэнка не только отправили на задание в первый же день, но и присматривать за ним приставили старика Николаса, в прошлой жизни точно уродившегося ленивцем. Безмятежно улыбаясь, Фрэнк на исходе первого года работы вошел в кабинет главы аврората, где прохлаждался по случаю Крауч, и вышел оттуда через час с чудесным разрешением начальства. Он мог теперь набрать собственную группу и командовать в свое удовольствие. Видимо, его улыбка произвела на Крауча незабываемое впечатление. В первые пять месяцев никого не потревожили ни отчеты с мест, ни результативность людей Фрэнка. Краучу, положим, было плевать, а вот как на эту приманку клюнуло непосредственное начальство, Фрэнк удивлялся до сих пор. Но еще больше удивлялись те, кого допускали к тайне. Когда Фрэнк улыбался своей идиотской улыбкой, он был абсолютно счастлив, потому что уверен — все под контролем и никто не понимает происходящее лучше, чем он.

Именно с такой улыбкой, отсчитав пять шагов вперед и влево от приметного камня, Фрэнк вошел в круг света и весело крикнул толпе:

— Эй, парни! Верните магглу на место! Вы помните, где ее взяли?

Толпа замерла и притихла.

— Ну! Веселее! Надзор сработал еще час назад, что вы так зазевались, бандиты? Кто первый вернет магглу на место, того я здесь не видел и в протокол не записал.

— Твою... Тебя... Это Лонгботтом!

— Точно, — еще больше развеселился Фрэнк. — Лонгботтом, без сомнений. А ты — Бэнни, посыльный из лавки. И на тыкве у тебя мешок вместо шляпы. А вот кто за тобой, там, три шага левее, в капюшоне? Под обороткой он, что ли? Чужак? Клиент? Школьный приятель?

— Они же сказали, что не будет обливиэйторов! Что министерские не явятся! — пропищал кто-то среди толпы.

— Вот это да! Сказали те, что под обороткой? Не соврали. Обливиэйторов нет. А кто мне этих предсказателей покажет, к тому и аврорат претензий не имеет.

В толпе стали оглядываться. Но никто не пытался аппарировать. С местными понятно, но и чужаки не бежали. Почему? Свидетель. Где-то здесь прячется важный свидетель. Нападавшие пришли за ним, а не магглов пугать. Вот почему. Тот, кого послали за свидетелем, еще не вернулся. По спине у Фрэнка пробежал холодок.

— Их там трое, чужаков? Или пятеро? — весело, как и прежде, крикнул Фрэнк. — А кто из вас, господа, догадался напялить мешок с прорезями на голову даме? Ей лет сколько? Не рано ей смотреть, как другую женщину насильно лапают? И о чем только твой отец думает, красавица!

В толпе зашикали, зашевелились, кому-то отвесили подзатыльник. Люди двигались, каждый ближе к своим. Соседи, Моргану им в тещи. Держатся друг друга. Уже не ошибиться, кто здесь чужак.

Вот и они — стержень и ось. Фрэнк отчетливо различал их в толпе теперь. К ним никто не жался. Четверо. И один из них стоял отдельно, именно он удерживал заклинание на маггле. Сам. Ошибка. Видно, кто-то из местных сплоховал без привычки, ослабил заклинание, а этот и подхватил, не задумываясь. Тоже не очень опытный, наверное. Фрэнк решил, что справится с толпой, здесь его знали, он мог блефовать, но ему поверили бы.

— А теперь для наших неизвестных гостей под оборотным, для устроителей карнавала: аппарируйте сразу. Поверьте мне на слово. Рискните.

Никто не двинулся. Хорошо. Замечательно. Он угадал.

— Вас всего пятеро! А я тут не один!

Никакой реакции. Хороши. Значит, пятеро, правда, четверо здесь шум создают, один ушел на дело.

— Понимаю. У вас заложница, и тут еще разгуляться можно. Народу много, думаете, кого еще прихватить?

Народ, кстати, медленно расползался в стороны, по дюйму, прикидывая последствия превращения из погромщиков в заложники.

— Но вы же чистенькими хотите уйти, да? А вот ваш пятый, который за свидетелем пошел... Ой, мне сообщили, он только что удрал портключом! — Фрэнк врал, как дышал, но его слушали. Теперь он мог не повышать голос, стало тихо. Он легко вообразил, как бы действовал сам на месте главаря такой группы.

— Шаркуна этого, министерского, которого вы Конфундусом приложили и завалили в подвале, мы с ребятами уже откопали. Я первым делом к нему. Думал, надо проверить, как же себя чувствует важный свидетель, вдруг в суд послезавтра опоздает. А потом уже за вами. И могу вас отпустить, между прочим. Мне много сейчас не надо, только попасть по парню, который магглу держит, и он мой. Вы удерете, и он вас сдаст на допросе. А если бы у него был свой портключ, мы бы не разговарили уже!

Они все еще были здесь. Они подозревали ложь, но боялись, что Фрэнк не упустил пятого, а взял, и теперь провоцирует их, чтобы аппарировать по следу.

— Лонгботтом, а Лонгботтом, а зачем тебе жена? — наконец прохрипел один из четверых. Голос под оборотным подводил его, странные интонации. Говоривший подался вперед, закрывая плечом движение товарища.

Вот эти двое — друзья, решил Фрэнк, или родственники. Каждый из них боится, что второй аппарировать не успеет.

— Ты же не любовник, Лонгботтом, — хриплый голос старался Фрэнка отвлечь, — ты помесь гироскопа с астролябией!

Он еще не договорил, когда Локомотор мортис ударило в парня, державшего магглу в воздухе, в спину. Повалились оба, незадачливый боевик и обезумевшая от страха девица.

Минус один.

— А вот и жена! — радостно сообщил Фрэнк толпе. — Подкралась, затаилась, она у меня такая.

Трое противников не шевелились, что-то между ними происходило, чего Фрэнк понять не мог. Невербальные?

— Эй! А я тебя знаю! — продолжил веселиться Фрэнк, подначивая одного из троих. Паника, ему нужна была паника в рядах противника. — Птичий факультет, на год старше, загонщик. Головой двигаешь интересно! Ты всю эту хулиганскую канитель и придумал? Дело со свидетелем прикрыть? Атакуйте меня уже кто-нибудь! Осторожные вы слишком, умные. Боитесь, что я вас узнал, все заклинання запомню, и никакого Делитриуса на палочки вам не хватит, чтобы потом оправдаться? Столько палочек на одной провальной операции потерять, это не шутки.

Один из них все же прыгнул. Бросился, вытянулся, как змея, над самой землей, и достал обезноженного Алисой товарища. Портключом достал. Двое оставшихся аппарировали в тот же миг.

Ушли. Все.

 

**3\. Omne jus hominum causa constitutum**

 

— И зачем ты их отпустил, Логботтом? — прогудели басом, с французским акцентом. Кто-то невидимый из-за кустов, метрах в семи позади Фрэнка.

Фрэнк нашел глазами Алису, пробиравшуюся к маггле, кивнул ей и заговорил вновь нарочито громко.

— А затем, мэтр Фуке, что нас тут трое. Я, Алиса и Клаус. Билл свидетеля сторожит на другом конце улицы. Клауса вы знаете, его от ребенка не отличишь до сих пор. А вас тут, между прочим, человек сорок будет. И ваших сыновей, мэтр Фуке, трое здоровых лбов. Но сорок человек глядели, как маггле юбку задирают, а вы с сыновьями пыхтели в кустах, подальше от неприятностей. Как кабаны пыхтели. А у меня целый список заклинаний, мэтр, примененных здесь к магглам без причины и зафиксированных министерским Надзором. Что скажете? Это были не вы, да? На почте не вы? Продавщицу мороженого не вы? И старуху, у которой в доме этот министерский сморчок спрятался, тоже не вы? И полицейского еще на въезде — не вы? Про полицейского, положим, верю. Никто из вас не подумал, что почтальон успеет вызвать маггловскую полицию. Приятели ваши в масках позаботились, мозги вам всем запудрили отлично. Вы меня хоть убейте теперь, а в Министерстве уже все записано, сколько заклинаний и когда применили тут к магглам. Бери любого из вас, жди, когда признается, и в суд. Вы лично что делали все это время, мэтр Фуке?

Кто-то всхлипнул, остальные молчали и ждали продолжения. Алиса еще сидела над магглой, а Клаус, похоже, лечил кому-то сломанный нос.

— Так за нас еще раньше взялись, до магглов. Чуть лавку не разгромили, — мэтр Фуке, наконец, показался из кустов весь, со всем своим огромным брюхом, и с выводком дюжих деток бретонской породы.

— Догадываюсь. Вы ведь, мэтр Фуке, кроме лавки, ростовщичеством промышляете. Вам тут каждый третий должен и просрочил. Я как узнал, где народ буянит, так бутылку поставил: чужие за свидетелем пришли, а местные начнут со скряги-француза. Кстати, за ваш счет бутылку.

— Если ты знал, что мы в кустах, что ж помощи не попросил, Фрэнк?

Фрэнк выдержал паузу, сколько мог. Мэтр Фуке — союзник, очень нужный союзник, теперь вся округа будет искать его покровительства, чтобы не обиделся за разгром и не потребовал долг.

— Скажите, мэтр, для чего существует Министерство? Вот я, простой аврор...

Кто-то расхохотался, заржал, как лошадь, к местным подкрадывалась истерика.

— Простой аврор. Прибываю на место происшествия, наблюдаю зарево в полнеба, с надписями предосудительного содержания, минимум пятерых пострадавших магглов и еще человек двести, со страху запершихся в домах. А по улицам бродит стая маловменяемых личностей, накурившихся какой-то маггловской дряни, между прочим...

— И это знает!

— А я же волшебник.

— Зарево не мы! Не мы, Лонгботтом!

Кричат-галдят все вразнобой. Но только мужчины.

— И этот маггл, на почте, как увидел зарево, просто рехнулся! Начал орать, и кто-то предложил его...

— Так они же, гады эти, и предложили!

— Не орите вы. — Фрэнк помогает себе, вспарывая палочкой воздух. — О чем я должен думать, мэтр Фуке?

— Ты думал о свидетеле, а не о магглах. Но я тебя понимаю. Министерство создано для обеспечения секретности, чтобы скрывать нас от магглов.

— И что я вижу, господа и дамы? — таким тоном впору говорить обвинителю на суде, можно собой гордиться. — Если вы мне помогаете, помогаете аврорату, то я вижу, что несколько неустановленных личностей совершили нападение на бывшего сотрудника Министерства. Чтобы воспрепятствовать правосудию. Эти же личности, для отвлечения внимания, напали и на магглов, нарушили нашу секретность, спровоцировали беспорядки. Честные люди сами стали жертвами преступников. Так было?

— Чего ты хочешь от нас, Фрэнк?

— Дураки! Он хочет спросить, где стиратели! Где хоть один обливиэйтор, пусть им пусто будет, уже почти утро! — заорал мэтр Фуке.

Фрэнк оглядел потрясенные лица.

— Вы меня знаете, — сказал он как можно тверже. — Я свое слово держу, зря не обещаю. Ни одного обвинения вам не предъявлю, если частное обвинение не предъявит мэтр Фуке. Даже не буду дознаваться, кто написал в полнеба, что наш министр — импотент.

— Это другое дело!

— Мы тут сами разберемся, кому чего побили.

— Мэтр нам простит, а мы — ему! Проценты простим!

— Так пусть его старшенький на мне женится!

Мэтр подавился. Громко.

Фрэнк выждал, пока все затихли.

— Я хочу, чтобы каждый из вас дал показания. Когда, как, в какой последовательности применялись заклинання. Кто видел это, кто только слышал. Под протокол.

— Ты с ума спятил, Лонгботтом!

— Или обливиэйторы вас подставили и оставили один на один с этими провокаторами, или вы все сделали сами. Тогда сами будете отвечать. Выбирайте. У кого еще какие есть жалобы на Министерство, с удовольствием запишу. У мэтра в лавке сяду и запишу.

— Круто берешь, Фрэнк, — буркнул мэтр. — Министерство тебя не приласкает. Тут только в прошлом месяце Крауч троим разные прошения завернул. Я составлял.

— А я знаю.

Из-за спины Фуке вынырнул Мышонок и вопросительно посмотрел на Фрэнка:

— Магглу в Мунго?

— Тащи ее к Билли, оттуда вдвоем аппарируете и свидетеля прихватите с собой. Потом Билли в аврорат, а ты в Мунго. Сдашь магглу и сюда. И скажи Тоби, чтобы в журнале жалоб оставил за мной семьдесят три пустые строки для регистрации.

— Да ты их считал! Заклинания! — подпрыгнул на месте Мышонок.

— У меня был отчет Надзора. А потом я их считал, правда.

— Ну ты даешь! Я мигом! — прокричал Мышонок набегу.

— Вот носится! — восхитился мэтр Фуке. — Юркий, как садовый гном. Слушай, Фрэнк, а что у нас со стирателями на деле?

— То самое! — со злостью брякнул Фрэнк. — У нас все стиратели стали молчаливыми сторонниками Того, которого добрым словом не назовут. Надеюсь, что за деньги. Видите ли, мэтр, стиратели, они делают с магглами что хотят. Ради безопасности магического мира, конечно, зато каждый день и за жалование. Если их действия ведут к цели, им все позволено. Непростительные — так себе ограничение, убивать не надо, чтобы ощутить свою власть в полной мере. Так что они в толк не возьмут, в чем же Пожиратели Смерти не правы. И по утрам, бывает, я себя спрашиваю, мэтр, что это у нас за Министерство такое? Половина Отдела Тайн и все стиратели работают вовсе не на министра. Кого я, спрашивается, тут представляю? Кого должен защищать?

— Ты, Фрэнк, не чуди, на рожон не лезь. Мне говорили, у Лонгботтомов это в крови. Поздно вы взрослеете.

— Заладили! Мать, Алиса и вы еще теперь. Я не собака, а вы не заводчик.

— Хочешь подарок, а? Я, Фрэнк, не просто вызвал стирателей и сообщил в аврорат. Я с приемной Крауча связывался по камину, когда к нам в дом ломиться стали.

Фрэнк выдохнул, досчитал до семи и вдохнул сколько мог, выдохнул снова.

— Чей труп я должен спрятать, чтобы заполучить вашу подпись под жалобой?

— Четыре наших подписи, Фрэнк, — Фуке демонстративно разогнул четыре толстых пальца.

 

  
**4\. Nemo judex in propria causa**

 

Фрэнк перешел к сорок восьмой жалобе, когда Мышонок вломился в кабинет мэтра Фуке. Некоторое время Фрэнк глядел на него, бездумно фиксируя подробности: отсутствие мантии, темные пятна на рубашке, капли пота на лбу, развязанный шнурок и кровь на нижней губе...

Потом очнулся и спросил:

— Ты от Лондона пешком бежал?

— Визенгамот! — взмахнул руками Мышонок.

— И?

— Визенгамот заседает. Поправки Крауча про Непростительные для авроров. Дамблдор представил возражения, но...

— Значит, я всю ночь составляю кляузы не зря. Будет, чем их занять.

— Сейчас! Нет, через три часа.

— Алиса, сколько ты сделала? — окликнул Фрэнк жену.

— Семнадцать! — донеслось из соседней комнаты.

— Успеваем. Молодец, что выяснил, — одобрил Фрэнк Мышонка.

— Тебя начальство требует. С письменным отчетом. Именно через три часа.

— Дальше.

— Прюэттов заперли, — Мышонок замялся и зачем-то уточнил, — обоих.

Фрэнк выжидающе смотрел на него. Где полный доклад? Клаус отбарабанил:

— Незаконное использование хроноворота! И кража. Хроноворота.

Теперь Фрэнк по-настоящему онемел. Зачем Крауч желал держать Фрэнка подальше от Визенгамота в такой день, это не секрет. Фрэнк сомневался, что кто-то из авроров, даже Грюм, всерьез и в одиночку станет воевать против разрешения на Непростительные для авроров. Слишком велик риск насолить начальству и остаться не у дел. Слишком много сослуживцев попали в Мунго, некоторые навсегда, слишком много убийц на свободе. Нет, никто из аврората не станет вмешиваться, а ненормального Лонгботтома вызвали к начальству для доклада после бессонной ночи.

По иронии судьбы против предложений Крауча в Визенгамоте выступали Дамблдор и сторонники Волдемор... Кража хроноворота. Если кому-то и пришлось бы воровать хроноворот для тайных делишек, то не Дамблдору. А Прюэтты, как и Грюм, были людьми Дамблдора, без оговорок.

Таких совпадений не бывает, за событиями чувствовались невидимые и умелые руки кукловодов. Пару секунд Фрэнк пялился в камин, пытаясь найти выход, потом схватил лист бумаги и принялся писать матери. Мышонок ждал, Мышонок верил, что настоящие чудеса бывают и Фрэнк немедленно такое чудо совершит без волшебной палочки.

Чудо запаздывало, и Мышонок занервничал.

— Я их видел, в камере, — торопливо начал он. — Спорят друг с другом, ругаются. Обрисовали все стены какими-то формулами. Болтают про какую-то... эскви... экви... эквифинальность, вот. На одной стене послание начальнику Отдела Тайн, на другой Дамблдору.

— Угу. А на полу завещание «на случай нашей безвременной гибели в Азкабане оставляем любому желающему чертежи хроноворота новой конструкции». Такого не заметил?

— Не-а.

Фрэнк хлопнул в ладоши и вызвал Тилли, сунул старой эльфийке письмо для Августы. Говорить с матерью очень не хотелось, собственно, ему не хотелось кричать, а теперь это было неизбежно. Он с неприязнью уставился на камин и пробормотал:

— Ты иди, Мышонок, иди к Алисе, посиди там, с ней.

Дверь не успела закрыться за Мышонком, как Фрэнк уже вопил, адресуясь камину:

— Нет, это ты послушай, мать! Визенгамот собирается сейчас! Мне нужно задержать заседание. И я должен говорить с Дамблдором сейчас. До заседания. Никаких объяснений не будет. Ты можешь это сделать, так сделай для меня!

Это было похоже на боевой контакт, нельзя было пропустить ни слова матери внутрь, не вдумываться, не слушать, теснить противника, не переставая, пока...

Ответ Дамблдора Фрэнк получил спустя час, уже в аврорате, ответ этот вывернул ему душу наизнанку. Он запомнил его наизусть и повторял про себя, пока шел в зал Визенгамота, чтобы поднять бучу.

Дамблдор писал, что они не магглы, что магия целенаправленна и движется туда, куда угодно судьбе. Что мир магов эквифинален, будущее этого мира предопределено, так что даже самый сильный маг может лишь ускорить продвижение вселенной к предустановленной цели. И он, Дамблдор, будет только помогать этому движению, но не менять курс.

Дамблдор писал, что если Фрэнка интересует результат, то надо ждать. Кому суждено, тот управится с Волдемортом и Министерством. И если суждено Фрэнку, судьба и магия приведут его в нужное место вовремя. На этих словах Фрэнк каждый раз спотыкался.

Было понятно, что Дамблдор немедленно вытаскивать Прюэттов и торговаться ради них с Краучем не собирается. Совсем наоборот, старый волшебник твердо намерен превратить расставленную на него ловушку в западню для врагов. И если Крауч добьется своего у Визенгамота и с новыми полномочиями завтра станет травить Прюэттов, и доведет до Азкабана...

Фрэнку казалось, что он спотыкается уже на каждом шагу.

Прюэтты — лишняя причина, чтобы не дать Краучу победить, так считал Дамблдор. А если нельзя победить Крауча, то пусть Крауч устроит произвол. Если он не удержится от искушения, можно будет раздуть дело несправедливо осужденных, поднять шум, и тогда нанести ответный удар наверняка. Что не случится, все к лучшему в прекрайснешем магическом мире, все мудрый Дамблдор обернет на пользу.

Сильнейших в мире магов интересовали политика, судьба и власть. Лучших из них интересовала чужая власть, а не собственная. Их не интересовали устройство аврората, поимка убийц и поиск украденного. Их интересовали хроновороты новой конструкции, но не будущее братьев Прюэттов. Все, что делал Фрэнк, не имело значения. Сегодня или через месяц, завтра или через год, поправки Крауча все равно будут работать. Однажды, ради какого-нибудь полезного компромисса, Дамблдор их поддержит. И ускоренное следствие, и скоростной трибунал, и Непростительные.

И тогда аврорату каюк, и каюк тем, кто попадет в аврорат не за дело, если только за них некому будет заступиться из высоких чинов. Фрэнк легко воображал, как это будет, как аврорат превратится во второе Министерство, только станет торговать не штрафами и лицензиями, а жизнью, смертью и болью оптом и в розницу для обеих сторон.

В зале Визенгамота Фрэнк проклял слово "эквифинальность" и день, когда познакомился с Прюэттами, хроноворотами, пророчествами и Дамблдором. Он проклял все это как раз в тот момент, когда Крауч произносил свое знаменитое "женщины и дети должны без страха ложиться спать". А когда Крауч закончил, Фрэнк попросил слова, как свидетель бесчинств Пожирателей, открыл журнал жалоб и заговорил.

Четыре часа спустя в глазах всех магов Британии Фрэнк был новым человеком Дамблдора. Вокруг него вились трое журналистов, и Фрэнк с трудом пробирался сквозь толпу, спасаясь от этого внимания, надеясь, что писаки затеряются среди посетителей в атриуме и отстанут.

Жалобы Фрэнка наделали шуму. Это не шутка, сорвать заседание Визенгамота, и точно не шутка — требовать первого же ускоренного трибунала по новым законам сразу для Крауча. Потому что вот они, жалобы! Народ звал, а Министерство не пришло, Крауч не пришел, пособник злодеев. Очень быстро всем в зале стало не до поправок и не до проблем аврората.

Фрэнк оглянулся — журналисты отвязались, только осознав, что он идет к кабинету Грюма, испугались взбучки. От усталости Фрэнк едва доковылял до цели и уже в дверях замер, услышав голос Алисы:

— Ты магглорожденный, потому не замечаешь. Они все такие, чистокровные, сыновья такие же, как отцы или деды. Изучи портреты и увидишь, как все повторяется. Лицо, манеры, характер, таланты. Чуть хуже или чуть лучше. Будто чистопородные псы. Результаты многовековой селекции. И Фрэнк будет точь в точь как его отец. Арифмометр без страха и упрека, дай только время.

— Рано погибнет? Этого ты боишься? — уточнил Мышонок. — Ладно, не лезу. Но скажи, вся эта история про миссис Лонгботтом, которая выгнала Фрэнка из дому из-за работы в аврорате и невзлюбила невестку-полукровку, это же у них легенда такая, они всех за нос водят?

Алиса рассмеялась:

— Нет, все правда. И неправда. Чего не может женщина, которая задержала на два часа Визенгамот? Что ей невестка-полукровка?

— Зачем же ты остаешься с ним?

Фрэнк перестал дышать.

— А я люблю, — ответила Алиса. — Он лучше всех.

И посмотрела на Фрэнка, стоящего в дверях.

— Ну и какую безумную идею, муж мой, ты хоронишь в своей душе? После моих сентиментальных признаний — можно, говори уже, тут все свои.

Идея была безумной, правда. Он облизнул губы, сглотнул, будто катал слова на языке, пытаясь распробовать.

— Я хочу убить Волдеморта, — произнес наконец почти по слогам.

— Однако, — покачала головой Алиса.

— Пока Волдеморт и Министерство не перемололи аврорат на муку, — уточнил сроки Фрэнк. — Выбирайте.

— Я в деле! — пискнул Мышонок.

Алиса улыбнулась, как иногда улыбалась детям на улице, и поманила Фрэнка пальцем.

Вот так все началось. И продолжалось до тех пор, когда глядя в безмятежно мертвые глаза Алисы, не узнававшей его больше, Фрэнк в отчаянии не крикнул Беллатрикс:

— Давай! Вы ничего не можете создать, одни разговоры. Вы умеете только ломать. То, что ты хочешь знать, здесь, в моей голове. Ломай!

 

 

— — — — — — — — — — — —

 _Zoon politikon –_ общественное животное, политический зверь. Немецкая калька с определения человека, данного Аристотелем.

 _Solitudinem faciunt, pacem appellant_   _(лат.)_ -Они создают пустыню и называют это миром.

 _Feci quod potui, faciant meliora potentes (лат.) -_ Я сделал все, что мог, кто может, пусть сделает лучше.

 _Omne jus hominum causa constitutum (лат.) -_ Всякое право установлено ради людей.

 _Nemo judex in propria causa (лат.) -_ Никто не судья в собственном деле.


End file.
